At certain times during operation of a processing system, events take place which necessitate the performance of a power-down procedure or other form of state transition. Recovering and/or re-activating the system takes time and unnecessary processing overhead is often expended. Also, during a state transition or power-down, information is often redundantly stored which causes the system to operate inefficiently.